When I See Your Smile
by Anonymous Lady Phantom
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ya itu mungkin yang dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah jenjang menengah, ia sudah harus melawan degup jantungnya yang bekerja abnormal. Seorang manusia dengan rambut pirang dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya, berhasil menarik perhatian dan mungkin juga hati sang Uchiha. /Chapter 2 update/
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto fict by Sanna Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**When I see your smile  
**

**Pair utama : SasuNaru**

**Warning : boyxboy, typo bertebaran, deskripsi minim, OOC and many more.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**xxx**

Daun berwarna merah muda jatuh berguguran. Dengan ramai menghiasi langit biru cerah. Musim gugur telah datang dan tentu saja menjadi pemandangan yang sangat biasa bagi orang jepang disana. Setiap tahun selalu terjadi, namun tak ada kata bosan bagi mereka yang menatap daun-daun dari pohon sakura itu berterbangan mengikuti kemanapun angin itu membawanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam, menatap dingin ke arah langit. Tidak ada yang aneh, namun entah mengapa langit yang biru cerah itu tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu menghela nafas dan ia berjalan menuju sekolah barunya yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. SMA Konoha, ya itulah nama sekolahnya. Ia menatap datar tulisan nama sekolah itu dan berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang terlihat elit. Suasana damai segera tergantikan saat ia sampai di sebuah lapangan besar sekolahnya tersebut. Mungkin ratusan siswa berada di lapangan luas itu. Ya wajar saja karena hari itu adalah hari dimana semua siswa baru diharuskan memilih salah satu eskul yang SMA itu miliki. Sambil menggenggam tasnya, setelah menghela nafas (lagi) ia mulai masuk kedalam keriuhan yang di timbulkan dari teriakan-teriakan para senpainya yang mempromosikan estrakulikuler kebanggaan mereka. Dengan lihai, pemuda berambut raven itu mulai menghindari beberapa orang yang mungkin akan saja akan menabraknya. Penglihatannya menangkap beberapa gadis yang memandang takjub pada dirinya. Memiliki kulit putih bak porselen, mata yang sehitam malam, dan juga raut wajah yang datar, malah menjadi magnet penyita perhatian bagi beberapa gadis atas pesona sang Uchiha bungsu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan pandangan beberapa gadis itu. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu pun tak luput dari serangan para senpai yang memperebutkan dirinya. Dengan hanya memperlihatkan telapak tangannya dan juga sedikit senyum (yang dipaksakan) berhasil membungkam para senpai itu (karena hampir semuanya perempuan) . Sasuke kembali berjalan mencari estrakulikuler yang telah ia tetapkan semalam. Ya ia akan memilih osis. Namun tubuhnya serasa membeku saat melihat seseorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde sedang tertawa renyah bersama teman-temannya. Sekilas ia nampak melihat pemuda blonde itu memiliki iris berwarna biru, secerah langit hari ini.

"Oh jadi dia ketua osisnya? Wah tampan ya!" Ujar seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke tak menoleh karena perhatiaannya tersita oleh pemuda berambut blonde itu. Namun telinganya terpasang awas untuk mengetahui beberapa hal tentang 'sang ketua osis' tersebut.

"Setahuku begitu. Ya dia memang tampan. Jadi kau mau masuk osis?" Tanya gadis satunya.

"Tentu saja, dan dengar-dengar, dia juga sangat ramah. Ayo kita kesana."

Ya itulah percakapan sekilas yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sedikit antusias mendekati stand pendaftaran osis tersebut. Namun ia kembali menghela nafas ketika ia harus mengantri menunggu giliran karena banyaknya siswa yang mendaftar. Karena terlalu malas untuk mengantri, ia memilih untuk mencari tempat menyendiri. Setelah sepi, ia baru akan kembali ke stand tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari keramaian tersebut dan mencari tempat untuk mencari ketenangan, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala dibelakangnya sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit. Tak lama dari situ, mata hitam kelam Sasuke membulat saat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang tadi ia lihat di lapangan, mendekati pemuda berambut nanas itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Shikamaru, giliranmu sana. Aku sudah lelah." Gerutu pe,uda berambut blonde pada temannya yang bernama Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menguap lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku saja Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan si pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke mengangguk, kini ia telah mengetahui nama ketua osis yang menarik perhatiaannya itu.

"Maaf Shikamaru, aku benar-benar lelah. Selamat bekerja. Stand kita sangat ramai, hahaha." Tawa Naruto renyah dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari pemuda bernama Shikamaru. Naruto mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah yakin bahwa Shikamaru telah berjalan cukup jauh, Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri mendekati sang ketua osis. Ia tertegun saat melihat senyuman dari senpainya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis.

"Senpai." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Pemuda berambut blonde itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau siapa? Siswa baru? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto beruntun dan membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, pemuda berambut raven itu duduk begitu saja di samping sang ketua osis.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau benar, aku siswa baru." Jelas Sasuke singkat. Naruto yang tadinya berbaring, mulai bangun dan duduk disamping adik kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya senpainya itu sekali lagi. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus.

"Karena aku benci keramaian." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

'_Sepertinya pemuda ini anti-sosia_l' batin Naruto memprediksi.

"Ekhem." Naruto berdehem. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut osis? Kebetulan aku membawa formulirnya." lanjut Naruto sambil memberikan selembar formulir kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja senang karena ia tak perlu repot-repot mengantri untuk mendaftar. Namun ia menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan ekpresi wajahnya yang dingin. Ia mengambil kertas formulir tersebut dan kembali ia terpaku saat melihat senyuman dari senpainya itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang bekerja abnormal. ia mengambil bolpoinnya dan mulai mengisi kertas formulir tersebut.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, sang ketua osis yang memiliki tanda tiga garis di kedua pipinya terus saja memperhatikan kesempurnaan dari adik kelas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah senpai." Ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan kertas berisi datanya tersebut dan sukses menghentikan lamunan pemuda berambut blonde itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menerima kembali selembaran tersebut. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana kaku seperti ini.

"Naruto-senpai, seorang ketua osis." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Lebih lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya. Mereka berdua kini kembali diam dan hanya menatap lurus. Pemandangan perkotaan Konoha dapat mereka lihat dari atas bukit itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas senpainya itu. Dan tanpa ia duga, pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris onyx bertemu dengan cerahnya biru sapphire. Sejenak mereka berdua saling mengagumi keindahan yang mereka miliki masing-masing. Sasuke mati-matian untuk terus mempertahankan ekpresi dinginnya saat melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah senpainya itu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya seakan ingin meraih tangan pemuda berambut blonde itu. Namun..

"Naruto-kun."

Terdengar suara teriakan dibelakang mereka. Naruto yang akhirnya sadar kembali memperlihatkan senyuman canggungnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berlari kecil hendak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, cepalah!" Ujar gadis itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal karena gadis itu telah mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Baik-baik, aku kesana sekarang." Teriak Naruto yang cukup membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Kembali dengan senyuman lebarnya, Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke lapangan. Bergabunglah dengan yang lainnya. Aku duluan." Ucap Naruto ramah dan hanya mendapat anggukan lemah dari sang Uchiha. Naruto segera berlari menuju gadis itu dan mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi dirinya yang termenung sendiri.

_'__Kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini? Kenapa aku sangat suka dengan iris matanya yang berwarna biru itu?' _batin Sasuke sambil menatap langit.

'_Lalu senyumannya, aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini aku cari.. senpai, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku tertarik padamu'_ batinnya lagi dan tersenyum tipis pada langit. Ah menatap langit biru sepertinya akan menjadi hobi baru sang Uchiha.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai minna, gomene saya malah membuat fict baru /plak. Saya jadi ragu untuk meneruskan fict selanjutnya soalnya ternyata ide saya itu pasaran *nangis* dan ada fict yang -hampir sama- dengan ide yang saya tuangkan dalam fict tersebut. Saya tidak mau di anggap -plagiat- maka dari itu saya pikirkan lagi untuk kelanjutannya. Kalau fict ini sih latar belakangnya terinpirasi dari anime kurobas XD gapapa kali ya saya cuma ambil setting tempatnya doang kok. Mind to review please? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto fict by Sanna Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**When I see your smile  
**

**Pair utama : SasuNaru**

**Warning : boyxboy, typo bertebaran, deskripsi minim, OOC and many more.**

**Rate : T (aman)**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**XXX**

Detik demi detik terus berlalu. Kicauan burung yang bersahutan tak terhenti meskipun matahari kian lama makin meninggi. Sasuke, pemuda dengan rambut model raven, membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia langsung menutup indra penglihatannya saat silaunya cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan terduduk.

'Sepertinya aku tertidur disini' batinnya sambil menatap sekitar. Pemandangan masih sama dan iapun masih berada di bukit taman sekolah barunya. Mata onyxnya segera menatap tajam ke arah jam tangan di lengannya. Pukul sebelas siang, pantas saja tubuhnya benar merasa kegerahan. Dengan rasa pusing yang masih mendera kepalanya, ia mengambil tas dan mulai berdiri. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya untuk kembali pulang menuju rumah.

Ia kini telah sampai di sekolahmya, lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah tersebut. Pemuda berambut raven itu melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya ia kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde alias sang ketua osis sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Sasuke dengan langkah perlahan mendekati kedua insan itu dan memasang telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto" Ujar sang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda seperti warna daun sakura. Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu yang sepertinya terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari sang gadis. Sasuke berdecak kesal dalam hati. Namun sepertinya Naruto belum memberikan jawaban.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya sang gadis dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana ya Sakura-chan, haha." Ujar sang pemuda berambut blonde tersebut sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tertawa canggung. Sasuke yang sudah malas melihat confess dari sang gadis segera melangkah menuju mereka berdua. Ia menyembunyikan rasa kesal dengan 'topeng' dinginnya.

"Permisi senpai." Ujar Sasuke bersikap sopan namun bagaimanapun tetap terlihat dingin. Dengan cuek, Sasuke berjalan melewati kedua senpainya itu.

"Ah silahkan." Ujar sang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto hanya termangu menatap si bungsu uchiha. Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan ia ingin mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa semarah ini.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sakura setelah tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto terlihat masih melongo dan Sakura mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh ya, ah gomen Sakura-chan, aku ada perlu dengan pemuda barusan. Dia salah satu siswa baru yang mendaftar osis. Nanti kta bicarakan lagi ya, jaa." Jelas Naruto terbata-bata dan segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bertingkah demikian.

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Dilihatnya hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekolah tersebut dan rata-rata mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Pemuda berambut blonde itu menyusut keringat di dahinya.

"Cepat sekali perginya dia..hah..hah.." ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu bersandar pada sebuah tembok sambil mengatur nafasnya. Naruto memang sedikit payah jika berolah fisik, itu karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang dapat dikategorikan lemah.

PRANGGG

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah toilet. Dengan refleks, Naruto segera berlari menuju toilet untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia khawatir ada kasus pembullyan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak saat ia membuka toilet tersebut. Namun iris sapphire itu membulat saat yang ia lihat bukanlah seorang senpai yang sedang menyiksa kouhainya, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Naruto yang terkejut segera menghampiri pemuda dengan kulit dengan warna pucat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menatap ngeri darah yang terus mengalir dari tangan Sasuke. Namun ekpresi sang uchiha tak berubah, tatap dingin seperti tak merasakan apapun.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus memandang senpainya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Tanpa Sasuke duga, sang ketua osis langsung menyeretnya entah kemana dan ia hanya mengikuti saja senpainya itu.

"Kiba, tolong beritahu petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan toilet pria." Titah sang ketua osis saat mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Seseorang yang bernama Kiba itu hanya melongo melihat temannya sendiri menyeret seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sepertinya tengah terluka. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menjadi objek tontonan banyak siswa.

'Tangannya hangat.' Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Sasuke. Darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalan tangan kanannya, seolah tak ia rasakan karena kehangatan tangan senpainya yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Sekilas, sang uchiha kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Shizune-sensei, tolong cepat obati dia." Ujar Naruto panik setelah membuka –mendobrak- pintu ruang uks. Terlihat seorang wanita sekitar berusia dua puluh lima tahunan menatap mereka berdua dengan ekpresi terkejut lalu mengangguk. Wanita itu segera memberikan intruksi agar Sasuke segera duduk di tempat tidur lipat berukuran kecil. Sasuke menurut dan membiarkan wanita tersebut mengobati lukanya.

"Bagaimana sensei?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan nada panik. Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemuda berambut blonde itu padahal hatinya ingin berteriak senang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto." Ujar sensei tersebut setelah selesai membalutkan perban di tangan Sasuke. Setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut, Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto, tolong jaga sebentar ruang ini, aku di panggil kepala sekolah." lanjut Shizune-sensei sambiil meninggalkan ruang uks tersebut

"Ah baik sensei."

**XXX**

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka perbincangan.

"Jadi kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda disampingnya ini bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dan sangat jelas dari si bungsu uchiha membuat urat-urat kemarahan terlihat di kening senpainya. Naruto menghela nafas agar ia bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ketua osis disini, tentu saja aku berhak tahu." Ujar Naruto bersikeras. Ia belum pernah dibantah seperti ini, apalagi yang dihadapannya ini adalah siswa baru.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak." Ujar sang uchiha juga masih kukuh tidak mau memberitahu penyebab mengapa ia bisa bertindak demikian. Tidak lucu bukan jika ia berkata –aku cemburu- pada senpainya itu? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha? Naruto yang sudah memprediksi jawaban dari kouhainya itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Dasar keras kepala!" ujar Naruto menyerah. Ia menatap sebal pada sang uchiha dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ruang uks yang cukup besar itu. Ada lima tempat tidur lipat, peralatan kesehatan, meja yang ditempati Shizune-sensei, dan kini diruang tersebut ada dirinya dan juga kouhainya yang keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tiba-tiba ruang uks tersebut menjadi sedikit panas dan membuat dirinya gerah. Keringat dingin kini terlihat meluncur berasal dari keningnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku senpai?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar jika aku menolongmu?" Naruto menanyakan balik.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Ya mungkin jika bukan Naruto yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian perkara alias orang lain akan membantunya juga dan membawanya ke ruang uks. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kini ia berada –berduaan- bersama senpainya lagi. Terlalu banyak kebetulan disini.

"Bodoh, jika kau mati bagaimana?" ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal, namun seperti menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia mendengus geli.

"Luka kecil menurutmu? Hey lihat tanganmu di balut perban seperti itu kau masih berkata luka kecil?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam pemuda berambut raven itu. "Kau akan kena sanksi karena telah merusak fasilitas sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak sanggup menatap iris sekelam malam itu terlalu lama.

"…" Sasuke kembali diam tak menanggapi. Ia sedikit bingung dengan omelan Naruto, bahkan ibunya saja tidak secerewet pemuda itu. Sebegitukah senpainya mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau harus membantu petugas kebersihan toilet selama satu minggu." Itulah keputusan sang ketua osis membuat pemuda berambut raven itu mendelik tajam pada Naruto

"Aku akan menggantinya. berapa biayanya?" tanya sasuke angkuh, ia tidak ingin menjalani sanksi tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, sanksimu hanya itu. Jika kau melanggar, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan sanksi yang lebih buruk, Sasuke." Bingo, itulah keputusan Naruto untuk menghukum pemuda berambut raven ini agar tak mengulangi tingkah bodohnya. Senyum Naruto mengembang kala sepertinya tak ada penolakan lagi oleh si bungsu uchiha.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas dan Naruto mengartikannya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Pemuda dengan marga uchiha itu berdiri dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto heran dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Pulang, kemana lagi." Jawab Sasuke acuh, ia berjalan hendak keluar dari ruang uks tersebut. Sebenarnya ia enggan dan masih betah berlama-lama dengan 'seseorang' yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya, hanya saja ia teringat akan janji dengan anikinya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia mempunyai janji untuk menemani sang kakak untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan kedua orang tua mereka yang nanti malam akan tiba di Konoha.

"Tunggu!" Ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke cukup kaget dengan reaksi dari senpainya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan senpainya itu. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto. 'manis' pikir Sasuke.

"Temani aku berjaga sebentar disini, kau tahu, ruangan ini berhantu." Bisik Naruto pelan dan makin membuat Sasuke harus menahan nafasnya. Ia ingin sekali menerjang senpainya itu, tapi untunglah tittle 'Uchiha' yang ia sandang, menyadarkan dirinya untuk tak berbuat hal-hal yang bisa merusak nama baiknya sendiri.

"Konyol." Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia cepat-cepat menghapus pemikiran mesumnya dengan kembali duduk di tempat tidur lipat itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku sampai sensei datang. Ini perintah ketua osis." Ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Pemuda berambut blonde itu mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

'Childish, but I like it.' Pikir Sasuke dan ia tersenyum tipis. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan senyuman sang uchiha bungsu, dan menurutnya itu emh tampan. Ya Sasuke lebih tampan jika ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hn terserah." Ucap sang kouhai setelah senyum tipis yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik itu. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto, ia kini telah duduk kembali disamping Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tadi mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, benar?" ujar Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Yah kau benar. Tapi aku belum menjawabnya. Untung saja kau lewat." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung pada pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ahaha ya maksudku emhh yah karena kau lewat, aku bisa mencari alasan untuk menunda jawabanku." Jawab sang uzumaki sembari menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang Sasuke yakin tidak gatal.

"Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

".. Dulu aku memang menyukainya, tapi untuk sekarang rasanya aku hanya ingin bersahabat dengannya." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh."

"Tidak ada kata lain?" desis Naruto yang sedikit kesal.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat sang uchiha bungsu kembali mengharuskan Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa betah berlama-lama dengan pemuda dengan karakter seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau berasal dari SMP mana?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Aku home schooling." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Pantas."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya sang uchiha tak mengerti. Ia mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Nah untuk merayakan pertemanan kita, kau harus mentraktirku ramen." Ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Memang kita berteman?" Celetuk Sasuke dengan ekpresi dingin.

"Teme!" ujar Naruto sebal dengan pertanyaan aneh dari kouhainya.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Mulai detik ini, jangan protes."

"Tapi aku kouhaimu. Dan jangan mengatakan aku Teme!" sahut Sasuke tak terima dengan ucapan –teme- itu.

"Memang masalah?"

"…" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa berucap lagi. Ia kembali diam.

"Deal?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia menatap pemuda berambut raven itu lekat.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia membalas tatapan pemuda berambut blonde itu. Mereka kembali hanyut pada kekaguman keindahan dari iris mereka masing-masing. Naruto merasakan wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan sekelam malam itu.

"A-apakah untuk berteman kita harus mempunyai alasan?" Tanya Naruto balik. Ia berusaha untuk membuat suaranya biasa saja.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia menyeringgai melihat tingkah senpainya.

"Lalu?" Naruto kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada uchiha bungsu. Sasuke masih bisa melihat sama-samar bekas semburat merah di pipi sang uzumaki.

"Kau teman pertamaku senpai." Ungkap Sasuke jujur. 'dan juga cinta pertamaku' batin Sasuke melanjutkan. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan pengakuan dari kouhainya itu.

"Benarkah? Ahaha kau terlalu lama terkurung dengan yang namanya rumah." tawa Naruto terkesan canggung. Kedua iris berlainan warna itu kembali bertemu dan kali ini, naruto tidak akan melupakan senyuman seorang uchiha yang sangat jarang itu.

"hn."

**XXX**

"Arigatou Naruto, Sasuke. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar." Ujar Shizune-sensei yang telah kembali ke ruang uks. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah sensei, terimakasih telah mengobati Sasuke. Yosh ayo teme!" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebar lalu membungkuk sopan. Sasuke yang di panggil –teme- mendengus sebal dan iapun ikut membungkuk. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang uks tersebut.

"Oh jadi dia uchiha yang dibicarakan nyonya Tsunade. Tapi kenapa Naruto memegang tangan siswa baru itu?" gumam Shizune yang kebingungan.

**XXX**

"Gouchisama deshita" sahut seorang pemuda berciri khas tiga garis di pipinya itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ia mengusap perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Kau benar-benar merampok uangku senpai." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya lalu menghela nafas. Uang miliknya habis karena senpainya yang rakus itu. Untung saja jarak antara kedai ramen dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh sehingga ia tak memerlukan uang lagi untuk mengeluarkan ongkos.

"Hehehe hanya lima mangkok." Ujar sang senpai dengan nada seolah tak berdosa, masih bertahan dengan cengiran lebarnya itu.

"Hanya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, benar-benar berlebihan.

"Ya hanya, biasanya tujuh mangkok." Kembali ucapan sang senpai membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kau itu kurus, tapi porsi makanmu melebihi monster." Gerutu sang uchiha sebal dengan kelakuan Naruto. Tahu begini ia tadi akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginan pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Ahaha, ayo pulang. Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut. Sasuke cuek saja saat banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan pandangan negative itu.

"Tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa, datar.

"Yosh baiklah. Ayo aku antarkan kau. Aku takut kau tersesat." Ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, si bungsu uchiha hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Ujar Sasuke dengan memberikan deathglare pada senpainya, namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh.

"Kau kan terlalu lama diam di rumah, mungkin saja kau lupa jalan untuk kau pulang." Alasan Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Alasan sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui pemuda berambut raven itu tinggal, namun ia sedikit gengsi. Pasti yang keluar hanyalah jawaban sinis dari sang kouhai.

"Dobe."

"Kau bilang apa?" ucap Naruto tak terima ia dikatai –dobe-

"Dobe, senpai dobe. Meskipun aku home schooling, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu jalan sekitar sini." Ujar Sasuke dengan kembali memutar bola matanya. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendahului sang uzumaki.

"Oh begitu, ahaha." Tawa canggung kembali terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ia berjalan dibelakang kouhainya itu.

"Hn."

"Panas sekali hari ini." Gerutu sang uzumaki, matanya menangkap sekilas sebuah supermarket. "Eh Sasuke, aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim. Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto segera masuk kedalam supermarket tersebut.

Sasuke yang tak sempat menjawab, memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu di tempat yang teduh. Ia berjalan mendekati beberapa pohon yang berjajar di sebrang jalan. Sasuke bersandar pada sebuah tembok yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya sendiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Matanya menutup membayangkan moment-moment bersama dengan senpainya itu.

**XXX**

"Sasuke, ini eskrim milikmu." Suara itu menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. Sasuke berbalik menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu yang sedang berjongkok di atas tembok itu. Tangannya mengambil eskrim batangan miliknya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan langsung melahap eskrim traktiran senpainya itu. Cuaca panas seperti ini memang cocok dengan memakan eskrim. Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto duga, tiba-tiba ada bola yang melambung ke arah Naruto. Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan sontak saja membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

BRUKKK

Kejadian begitu cepat hingga Sasuke tak sempat menghindar dari limbungnya tubuh Naruto yang kini menindihnya. Bukan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan, tapi ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan iris berwarna biru itu sangatlah dekat bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya. Naruto terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai ia sulit menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke mulai melakukan lumatan kecil pada bibir itu sekedar mencicipi rasa eskrim yang masih tertinggal. Naruto yang sudah kembali kesadarannya, segera bangun lalu terduduk sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Maaf." Itulah kata yang terucap sebelum pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Secara sekilas Sasuke melihat wajah senpainya benar-benar memerah. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kepergian senpainya itu. Ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri seolah tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan.

"Naruto-senpai." Gumamnya sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**

* * *

Mind to review please?


End file.
